


Playmate to Jesus

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Degenerative Disease, Having Faith, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux semaines après le diagnostique de sa maladie, Rosalind discute avec Shaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmate to Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Bande son du texte : "playmate to Jesus" - Aqua

“C’est gentil, de m’avoir accompagnée”

  
Le sable encore chaud sous ses pieds était un vrai délice, même si elle distinguait à peine son environnement dans le crépuscule. Il faudrait qu’elle emmène Sybil avec elle, la prochaine fois. C’était sûr, la plage lui plairait beaucoup. Et puis, quand elle irait mieux, elle pourrait l’aider à chercher de jolis petits coquillages nacrés et de beaux galets dans le sable, qu’elles exposeraient ensuite sur l’étagère de leur chambre. Oui, il faudrait qu’elle emmène Sybil, la prochaine fois.

  
“Je t’en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Ça fait un moment que je voulais venir te voir, mais à chaque que je venais, tu n’étais pas là...”

  
La petite fille se mit à tracer des motifs abstrait dans le sable avec ses doigts.

  
“C’est parce que, j’étais beaucoup à l’hôpital. Je suis malade, tu sais.”  
  


Le silence s’étira. Bien sûr, qu’il savait qu’elle était malade. Depuis deux semaines, Rosalind et ses yeux défaillants étaient devenus une des principales préoccupations d’Aldébaran, qui multipliait les visites à l’hôpital d’Athènes pour rencontrer pléthore de spécialistes...lesquels disaient tous la même chose : forme rare d’une maladie génétique affectant la rétine, évolutive, et incurable. 

  
Depuis lors, la question se posait dans le bureau du Pope : que faire de Rosalind ? 

  
Trop petite pour commencer un entraînement, certainement trop handicapée pour une fois en âge, elle était visiblement éveillée au 7ème sens dont elle avait déjà fait usage de façon inconsciente, et ne pouvait donc être rendue à la vie civile...surtout vu la situation du Sanctuaire. Et puis, considérant son handicap, quel orphelinat accepterait de l’accueillir, sans même parler d’une famille ? Il y avait bien l’option de la faire adopter par une de celles vivant sur l’île, mais qui serait prêt à prendre en charge une gamine étrangère et malade ?  
  


La situation s’avérait compliquée, et personne ne semblait être capable de trouver une solution satisfaisante. Aussi Rosalind vivait elle désormais une vie à part, à côté des autres apprentis. Une vie solitaire, à l’abri du soleil trop agressif pour ses yeux et sa peau trop pâle. Petite Rosalind, tellement discrète, qu’il n’était pas rare qu’on l’oublie...Même le très attentionné Aldébaran s’y était laissé prendre, à sa grande honte.

  
“Tu sais ce que tu as ?”  
  


Dans la pénombre qui s’était désormais installée, Shaka pu voir la petite fille hocher lentement la tête.  
  


“Je me souviens plus nom. Il est compliqué. Mais je sais que c’est sur mes yeux. Et que c’est à cause de ça que je peux plus aller au soleil sans lunettes, et que je vois plus bien quand y a pas assez de lumière.”

  
“Comme maintenant ?”

  
“Oui. Et puis.....”

  
Nouveau silence. Il pouvait toujours entendre le bruit des doigts de Rosalind remuant inlassablement le sable.

  
“Quand je serais grande, je ne verrais plus rien. Moi j’avais pas remarqué, mais le docteur a dit que ça avait déjà commencé sur les côtés, et un peu en haut et en bas. Il a dit que je finirais par voir comme dans un tunnel, et puis plus rien du tout. J’aurais peut-être même besoin d’être opérée, si mes yeux deviennent blanc. Et que j’allais perdre les couleurs, aussi”

  
Le ton était tranquille, détaché presque. Shaka en fut sidéré. Comment, mais comment une petite fille de sept ans pouvait-elle parler comme ça d’un tel malheur ? Les enfants n’étaient-ils pas censés pleurer lorsqu’ils étaient mal, contrairement aux adultes qui savaient dompter leur douleur ?  
  


“Ca me rend triste, ça, pour les couleurs. Voir mal, c’est pas très grave, on peut porter des lunettes. Mais plus voir les couleurs, ça, c’est vraiment très triste.”

  
Toujours cette même tranquillité, presque terrifiante. L’enfant avait-elle donc à ce point assimilé les conséquences de sa maladie ? En si peu de temps ? 

  
“Il n’y a pas traitement pour ça ? Aldébaran m’a dit que tu prenais beaucoup de médicaments....”

  
Le froufrou de ses cheveux souligna sa dénégation.

  
“Non, y en a pas. Les médicaments que je prend, c’est pour que ça avance moins vite, mais c’est tout. C’est des choses qui aident les yeux, parce qu’y en a pas assez dans la nourriture. Mais c’est tout.”

  
Le crissement des cigales se mêlait au grondement régulier de la mer en face d’eux. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, et les étoiles bien visibles. Combien de temps avait-il pu passé, adolescent, à les contempler, et à apprendre par cœur la carte du ciel aux côtés de Mû ?

  
Elle ne pourra jamais voir ça. 

  
La pensée le frappa brutalement, et une profonde émotion l’envahit, le prenant brutalement à la gorge. Elle semblait si calme...comment pouvait-elle ?! Comment pouvait-elle envisager sereinement son avenir, qui s’annonçait à présent si triste ? Elle verrait le monde s’éteindre peu à peu, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle ne verrait peut-être jamais le visage de la personne qui l’aimera, ni ceux de ces enfants. Elle...

  
“Tu es très courageuse”

  
Elle haussa les épaules.

  
“Je n’ai pas le choix. C’est peut-être comme ça que le bon dieu l’a décidé.”

  
Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du chevalier.

  
“Tu pense que c’est lui qui t’inflige cela ? Pour un Dieu d’amour et de miséricorde, je le trouve bien cruel...”

  
Ils avaient souvent parlé théologie, dans le Surmonde. La vivacité d’esprit et la foi candide de l’enfant l’avait touché, et il l’avait longuement écouté parlé de ses croyances si différentes des siennes. De sa conception de la vie, si différente de celle qui avait été la sienne : là où la philosophie de Shaka l’avait poussé au détachement total avec, en permanence, le spectre de la réincarnation synonyme de souffrance, Rosalind lui avait parlé d’embrasser la vie, d’amour inconditionnel. De pardon inconditionnel, de miséricorde. Si l’idée lui avait semblé étonnamment séduisante au premier abord, il n’en finissait plus d’en voir les limites, et encore plus maintenant, face à Rosalind.

  
Le petit rire de cette dernière le surprit.

  
“Tu n’as toujours pas compris, hein ?”

  
“....Comment ça ?”

  
Elle prit son temps pour lui répondre, se relevant pour épousseter le sable de ses vêtements, avant de descendre maladroitement vers la mer, jusqu’à ce que l’eau vienne lui lécher les orteils. Intrigué, il la suivit.

  
“Rosalind ?”

  
Elle resta à jouer avec les vaguelettes quelques minutes, riant lorsque, s’aventurant un peu trop loin, l’eau lui monta jusqu’à mi mollet, mouillant le bas de son pantalon. Mais elle resta là, sans bouger, lui tournant le dos.

  
“C’est vrai que c’est pas juste. Je ne suis qu’une petite fille, je n’ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Être orpheline, c’était déjà pas drôle, même si j’ai jamais connu mes parents. Alors, devenir aveugle, perdre la lumière et la couleur...ça me rend vraiment très triste. Maintenant que je suis malade, je suis toute seule, plus personne ne joue avec moi, et je m’ennuie beaucoup. Et puis, les médicaments sont vraiment pas bons, ils ont un sale goût, et depuis que je les prend, j’ai presque tout le temps mal au ventre et à la tête, et j’arrête pas de tomber malade. J’ai même commencé de perdre des cheveux. Et puis.....et puis j’ai peur. J’ai très, très peur.”  
  


Le poids de la confession -car c’en était bien une- le frappa tout aussi durement que le début de leur conversation, le laissant confus. Il fut tenté de se rapprocher, de la toucher, n’importe quoi afin de la rassurer, car après tout, ce sentiment, cette peur immense, il ne l’avait que trop connue. Mais il n’osa pas.  
  


Un long silence s’installa à nouveau, uniquement troublé par le bruit du ressac. Il faisait chaud. L’odeur des embruns n’était pas encore trop poisseuse comme elle pouvait l’être les jours de canicule. A l’horizon, les ultimes lueurs du jour finissaient de s’éteindre. Pouvait-elle les deviner, à défaut de les voir ?

  
La voix de Rosalind le surprit, et il se rendit compte qu’elle s’était tournée vers lui.

  
“Mais....tu sais, tout ça, ce n’est pas si grave. Je veux dire, c’est vrai, c’est triste. Mais, je ne vais pas devenir aveugle et perdre les couleurs tout de suite. Ca me laisse encore du temps pour voir plein de belles choses ! Comme ça, quand je ne verrais plus, je pourrais me souvenir. Et puis.....et puis, maintenant, j’ai une amie, tu sais. Elle s’appelle Sybil, et, je l’aime beaucoup”

  
Le sourire lumineux de la fillette acheva de le désarmer.  
  


“Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu ne comprenais pas : tu dis que Dieu n’est pas gentil, parce qu’il m’envoie tout plein d’épreuves. Mais, il ne m’a jamais laissée toute seule avec, tu vois. Il est toujours là avec moi, et quand je suis trop fatiguée de marcher, il me porte.”

 

 

 

  
  



End file.
